General Julicaesar
is a fictional character, a supervillain and warrior from the anime and manga series Great Mazinger. His name in Japanese is a corruption of the famous general's name. He was commander of the Superhuman Battle Beasts, one of the Seven Armies of the Mikene Empire. He resembles a gigantic human warrior with purple skin and dressed in Roman-style armour, with a flaming circular crest on his head. His true face was originally mounted on his chest, but in his redesign in the Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness OVA it was placed on his flaming crest instead. According to his profile included in the Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness OVA, his army is the largest of the Seven Armies and he is considered by many to be the Great General of Darkness' right-hand man. History Like the other members of the Mikene Empire, General Julicaesar survived beneath the surface of the earth in the form of a hideous Warrior Beast. Possibly thousands of years old, he and the other Generals plotted their eventual return to the surface world they once ruled under the supreme command of the mighty Great General of Darkness. Their chance came when an ambitious megalomaniac named Dr. Hell usurped their technology and created his Mechanical Beasts in order to conquer the world. At first content to let the upstart human do the dirty work for them (and very likely planning to overthrow him once he succeeded), the Generals quickly realised that the surface world was not completely helpless when Mazinger Z (nicknamed the Castle of Black Iron) proved capable of repelling attack after attack. When Dr. Hell was finally vanquished by Mazinger, the Great General finally ordered a full scale attack. Though Mazinger Z was overcome, the even more powerful Great Mazinger appeared shortly thereafter and put a halt to their advance. Julicaesar's Superhuman Battle Beast Army was the largest of the seven armies and as a result were the ones who took the heaviest losses in their war on the surface world. They also gave Great Mazinger and its pilot Tetsuya Tsurugi some of his toughest battles, as they had the most variety in terms of fighting styles and weaponry. In addition, many of them carried weapons like swords, spears and axes into battle. Other appearances Julicaesar also appeared in Deathmatch! Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness. He battled the Mazinger Army member Vayon Beta in Egypt along with his Battle Beast army. Despite the best efforts of the Mazinger, Julicaesar shrugged off his Rust Hurricane attack and beheaded both robot and pilot with a throw of his flaming crest. He and his forces later joined General Draydou and General Hadias at the ruins of the Photoatomic Research Lab at the foot of Mt. Fuji. Together, they intended to kill Kouji Kabuto before he could find and activate Mazinkaiser. The Generals knew from observing his battles with Dr. Hell that the Super Robot would be a major threat to their conquest of the surface world. They were forced to resort to killing Kouji when their surprise attack on the Lab failed to produce Mazinkaiser. The Battle Beasts even ripped a gigantic crater into the ground, trying to dig up its underground facility, but were unable to find it. The mystery of Mazinkaiser's location was solved when Kouji managed to board the Kaiser Pilder and began flying upwards towards space, apparently on collision course with an incoming meteor. To their horror, the three Generals realised the meteor was actually Mazinkaiser, which had been stored in space beyond their reach. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to prevent Kouji from docking in. Julicaesar and his fellow Generals could only watch as their combined force was obliterated in a matter of seconds. Julicaesar's death soon followed when an enraged Kouji turned the power of Mazinkaiser on them. Apparently thinking he could survive Rust Tornado the way he survived Daylon Beta's Rust Hurricane, Julicaesar crossed his arms and braced himself against the attack but was reduced to dust. Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional warlords Category:Mazinger series characters it:Yuri Caesar